1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat component positioning structure for a seat provided in a conveyance such as a vehicle, an airplane, a ship, or a train.
2. Description of Related Art
When a seat, a seat back, or the like is fixed to a floor of a vehicle body, first, the seat, the seat back, or the like is temporarily installed on the floor in a state in which bolt insertion holes, which are provided in a pair of seat legs or a pair of seat back lower frames that supports the seat, the seat back, or the like, are aligned with corresponding bolt holes in the floor. Next, in a state in which the seat, the seat back, or the like is temporarily installed, bolts are screwed into the bolt holes in the floor via the bolt insertion holes. Thus, the seat legs or the seat back lower frames are fixed to the floor. In most cases, the weights of front and rear portions of the seat or the seat back are not well-balanced. Therefore, when the seat or the seat back is temporarily installed, it is difficult for the seat or the seat back to maintain an appropriate posture by itself. Accordingly, an operator needs to perform an operation of fixing the seat or the seat back while supporting the seat or the seat back with his or her hand. This inevitably leads to a decrease in workability. In view of the above, in a technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-91093, a locate pin having a rib portion is provided in each of a pair of seat legs, and the locate pin is inserted through a positioning hole in a floor. After the locate pin is inserted through the positioning hole in the floor, the rib portion of the locate pin engages with a peripheral edge around the positioning hole in the floor, and thus, a seat is easily maintained in an appropriate posture.
In the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-91093, the seat legs or the seat back lower frames can be fitted to the floor with high workability. However, when the seat is vibrated, for example, during traveling of a vehicle after the seat legs or the seat back lower frames are fixed by screwing bolts, the side surface of each locate pin may contact the surface of the peripheral edge around the corresponding positioning hole in the floor, and thus, noise may be caused.